<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel by Eternally_Exhausted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011878">Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted'>Eternally_Exhausted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The End is nigh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Thing I wrote for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicWoods/">CosmicWoods</a> for his birthday last year, very much inspired by Good Omens. I'm thinking of writing a full fic based on this idea, haven't quite made up my mind yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never, in all their long life, had they ever met anyone else quite like their friend Benny.</p><p>Cheerful, inquisitive, creative, <em>brilliant</em>, just a little bit mischievous, and with a protective streak almost as wide as Cary’s.</p><p>He was also a demon.</p><p>The very one who’d caused that little upset in the Garden, if he was to be believed. Though they found it interesting that he hadn’t claimed so with any amount of <em>pride</em>. It was merely a statement of fact. Turning humans away from The Man Upstairs would be an accomplishment <em>any</em> demon would brag about, they’d thought.</p><p>Not Benny.</p><p>He was content enough to just be left to his stars. Seemed to prefer it, even.</p><p>The observatory had been a fixture of Cape Space before Cape Space even existed- the realm seemed to spring up around it, in response to Benny’s passion for all things space-related. A few small miracles here and there, and people would forget that Benny had been in that same spot <em>with</em> the observatory for three hundred and fifty years.</p><p>“You guys gonna keep standing there brooding, or are you gonna get up here already?” the demon called out, tone endlessly amused. Alastar chuckled softly and made his way to the upper deck. It was late enough now that they were alone; students and enthusiasts alike had long since left to return home.</p><p>“Good day, I take it?”</p><p>“I <em>love</em> humans, have I ever mentioned that before?”</p><p>“A few times,” Alastar teased.</p><p>“The way their minds work is <em>outstanding!</em> Did you know, I had a few students tell me they want to try to find ways to raise the funds to get a new telescope in here? One of those fancy high-powered ones! And this old girl would get moved to the museum!” Benny knocked on the brass casing of the telescope that was as old as the observatory.</p><p>Alastar smiled, feeling familiar warmth blooming in their chest. A <em>demon</em> who could <em>love</em> had certainly been a shock, back when they’d first met, but it rolled off Benny as strongly now as it had back then. Perhaps even stronger, these days. And he didn’t mean it in a cruel or ironic sense either- Benny genuinely held a fondness for humans and their ingenuity. He’d been absolutely <em>ecstatic</em> the day they reached the moon.</p><p>There wasn’t a day that went by where they didn’t wonder <em>how</em> he had Fallen in the first place. Even as a demon, he made a better angel than they did, most days. They’d long since learned to stop voicing that opinion, though. It always put him in a foul mood. Instead, Cary reached a hand out to him. Benny took it without a single thought, babbling on about his day as he dragged the angels to the private section that served as his residence. Man Upstairs, but they loved this ridiculous man-shaped being. Benny paused, falling silent when they failed to respond. “Guys…?”</p><p>“Yes?” Cary murmured.</p><p>The demon smirked at them. “Were you listening to a word I said?” Cary ducked his head in embarrassment, and Benny laughed. “Alright, I guess I can let it slide. I was saying I read something interesting in the stars tonight.”</p><p>“They let you?”</p><p>“<em>Pfft</em>. I helped to <em>hang</em> the stars, you know? I might be Fallen now, but they would never lie to me.”</p><p>They nodded. “So what did you see?”</p><p>“They’re saying The Special is gonna be born soon.” They tensed at that.</p><p>“You know both our sides are going to be racing to be the first to find this child…”</p><p>Benny grinned, looking like the devil he was supposed to be. “I know. Wanna stir up some mischief with me?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Ben, we can’t go against the Plan…”</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em> the Plan. How do we even know the ‘Great Plan’ both our sides harp on about is <em>the</em> Ineffable Plan? How do we know there even is actually a Plan at all? Come on, guys, help me out here! It’ll be fun, and we can stop both our sides from destroying everything. I know you like being down here better than being Up There. There’s no coffee or croissants Up There.”</p><p><em>There’s no you Up There either,</em> they thought. “Alright, we’ll help you. We’re hoping you have an idea on how to find this child.”</p><p>“I do, actually. I bumped into another one of your field agents a while back, real bookish sorta guy, and he dropped his copy of The Correct And Totally Not Made Up Prophecies of Vitruvius.”</p><p>“I do hope you gave it back.”</p><p>“Nah, I’m not done reading it yet. Fascinating stuff. I know the title makes it sound like he’s <em>trying</em> to make people not take him seriously, but it’s all amazingly accurate. Took me a bit to remember Old Alterran, but I’ve been able to match up a lot of his prophecies with actual historical events. There might be a clue as to where this kiddo’s gonna pop up.”</p><p>“Alright then, where do you recommend we start?”</p><p>“Right here.” Benny grabbed the lapels of their uniform jacket and pulled them down for a kiss. They could only stare, too stunned to respond. Benny released them with a smirk. “There was a bit about us in there, too.”</p><p>“Um.”</p><p>“I get that you’ve had your hang-ups about what our ‘sides’ would think or do if they found out, but if we’re seriously about to do this thing then we’re on <em>our own</em> side. I need to be sure you guys are totally, completely, and one hundred and ten percent on board with this, and that means no more of this ‘can’t be caught fraternizing with the enemy’ nonsense. So are we a team or not?”</p><p>Their response was to kiss Benny back with as much enthusiasm as they could muster.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>